Miss demi-god
by Musika14
Summary: All the girls in camp half-blood are forced to participate in a beauty pageant arranged by Aphrodite. What's Drew's evil plan? Will Piper win without cheating? Will Percy realise that Annabeth doesn't want to win?


**A/N This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism and all that what not is greatly appreciated. If you have any ideas for future chapters, that would be appreciated as well. Before I let you read this awesome story (if your still reading this and don't just skip the A/N at the beginning), I leave you with this disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I will never write stories as awesome as Rick Riordan, there for I will never be him, thus never owning the PJO or the HOO series. L *sad face***

**Now let the story begin!**

**Miss Demigod: Prologue**

**Drew's POV **

** "**Aaaaaaaaand, done!" I said out loud as I finished the most important letter in demi-god history. I spray my favorite perfume on it; sexy strawberry, perfect for any special occasions. I fold it with the most concern and properly place the folded light pink paper in its rightful envelope. Hot pink, of course. I carefully hide it in my neon pink leopard print purse. I make my way to the big house without any of my friends. Oh, how I feel so lonely, but I swore to do this mission on my own. Finally, done with the awkward and into the big house. I see Chiron in his wheelchair form and take the letter out of my purse to give it to him.

"Chiron." I say to him with my most powerful charm speak.

"Yes, Drew?" He asked looking a little worried.

"I need you to give this letter to lord Hermes, so he can give it to my dearest mother."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Drew." Questioning my request.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase, for me?" I say with more charm speak power than I ever thought I had.

"Fine. But just this once"

"Yes" I say softly enough that Chiron doesn't hear me. In just a few days max, mother will read my letter and I will be even more popular than before.

-Line Breaker-

**Aphrodite's POV**

I should really get a better tea set. I thought to myself, sitting in my tea room. Hmmmmmmm… Maybe I should get one encrusted with diamonds… Yeah! That's a great idea! Maybe I should be the goddess of wisdom. That will show that good for nothing love hater Athena.

"Hermes!" I called out.

"Zoooooooom" Hermes comes running into my tea room.

"Yes Aphrodite?" He says.

"I, need, a, new, tea, set." I say very slowly.

"Why are you saying that so slowly?" Hermes asked me.

"Well, I realised this morning that I had smartness. I wanted to show of my smartness by sounding smarter than you." I explained.

"Wait, what? Smartness? Huh? Ahhhh, never mind. Ok, what did you want?"

"A…new…tea…set." I said even slower this time.

"But, that's the fifth one this week! Can't you make up your mind!?"

"But this one is to plain" I say pouting. "I need one that says ME!" I say, moving my hands in the shape of an arc. "I need it to sparkle! Maybe….pink! With…diamonds! Hmm?"

"Fine! It be here on Tuesday, okay?"

"Yes. And one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Do I have any mail?" I say batting my eye lashes.

"Aph honey, you never get mail."

"Awww, but Hermes at leat check."

"Fine!" Hermes checked his bag and looked surprise. "Y-you have a letter! And it's not from you! It's from…Oh Drew." Hermes said not surprised. He hands me the letter.

"Hey Hermes, can you read this for me?"

"Zooooooooom!" Hermes was gone.

"Fine have it your way! I'll read it myself!" I open the hot pink envelope, take out the letter, and smell its sweet perfume. "Sexy strawberry, perfect for any occasion. Great choice Drew! Now let's read this letter!" I unfold the letter.

"Ehem… _Dearest most beautiful mother,_ awww thank you!

_Here in camp half-blood there isn't much to do. Especially for yours truly, who doesn't find any fun in ruining her make up to fight some ugly monster that doesn't deserve the presence of her beauty. That is why I write you this letter, I would have a suggestion to make this camp more interesting, but only you, mother can make this reality. I would like to organise a pageant for all the girls in camp half-blood to forcefully participate._

_Your favorite and very loving daughter,_

_Drew 3 _

What a wonderful idea! I'll call it the Miss Demi-God Pageant!

**Dun, dun, dun! What will happen next? **

**I would appreciate if you would rate or review or both if you want, and if you guys like the story I will be happy to write more.**

**Have a great life, **

**Musika14**


End file.
